fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Diablos
Ice|ailments = Stun}}Diablos is a Flying Wyvern that debuted in Monster Hunter. It receives a design and ability update in Monster Hunter Venture. Physiology Diablos on the Lost Continent are quite different from their counterparts in the Old World and the New World. Though they too are covered in tan armor plating and have a pair of massive, bull-like horns, they can stand quadrupedally as well as bipedally. To support their weight, their forelimbs are much more robust, but their wings are greatly reduced. Their armor is now studded with more ostoderms, and their tails are thicker and spikier. Behavior Despite mostly eating plants, Diablos are among the most hostile monsters in the entire Lost Continent. Due to their unforgiving habitat, which does not produce an abundance of food, they are forced to compete ferociously with other herbivores and members of their own species over choice feeding grounds. Highly territorial, they will trample and gore any creature that intrudes on their territory or violates their space. Useful Information Diablos has a powerful charge, but this can be turned against it. Causing it to charge into a wall or another obstacle will cause it to get its horns stuck, leaving an opening to attack. Sudden bursts of sensory stimulation while it runs--such as a bright flash or a loud noise--might disorient it and stop its charge altogether. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Diablos occupies a bizarre niche in the food chain. While technically an herbivore, it has been periodically observed to eat small monsters such as Apceros and Hermitaur. Despite the fact that it is near the bottom of the food chain, it nevertheless occupies an important niche in its ecosystem by keeping the population of cacti and small herbivores down. In addition, an adult Diablos has almost no predators due to its size, speed, power, and aggression. Behavior Toward Other Monsters Diablos have an extremely low tolerance for other creatures in their habitat. They are known to crush and gore smaller herbivores for access to choice feeding grounds, and even Tigrex carcasses have been found trampled and skewered by an enraged Diablos. The only creature Diablos are not hostile to is Nibelsnarf--the two monsters are known to share territory, and they seem to have a mutualistic relationship. Tracks Diablos leaves Footprints, '''like most monsters. It also leaves behind '''Chewed Cacti '''on the ground, '''Scrapes '''on the ground and on the walls, and '''Trampled Carcasses '''on the ground. Specific Locale Interactions Diablos in the Blasted Desert charge more often and more ferociously due to the more open space, while Diablos in the Redrock Canyon will use their horn swipes and tail slams to destroy the breakable sections of the canyon walls. One these walls are broken, they will begin to charge more often. Special Behaviors In an area with destructible rock formations, Diablos will attempt to smash these structures with its tail to scatter the debris. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene--'''The Devil's Kingdom Using their hand to shield their face from the heat and light of the desert sun, the hunter treks through the Blasted Desert in search of the famed desert tyrant, Diablos. A large creature such as it would certainly be easy to spot, but the desert is vast and tracks have been scarce. The hunter's greatest lead is up ahead--a patch of giant cacti. Even from this distance, it's noticeable that several of the giant cacti appear to be partially bitten. Eager for a clue about the Diablos's whereabouts, the hunter rushes toward the cacti so that traces of the monster can be identified by the scoutflies. But as they get closer, the hunter notices something else--a small herd of Apceros lies at the feet of the cacti, motionless. Their bones appear to have been broken, as if they were bulldozed by something much larger. Believing this to be another possible clue, the hunter goes to further examine the cactus patch and the Apceros corpses. These are examined to see if the Diablos left a trace behind such as some footprints or saliva. They are so engrossed in their research that they hardly notice the horned giant barreling at them from their left. But, as its footsteps draw nearer, they take notice. In one swift motion, just as it closes in, they use their Clutch Claw to grasp onto its head and pivot around its body, being tossed quite some distance but directly out of harm's way. Once they regain their footing, they take a look at their adversary--and seem quite a bit confused. Though the horns are similar, this creature has smaller wings and stands on all fours. They seem to be quietly pondering the monster's identity in their head. However, the beast soon rears up and lets out an all-too-familiar screeching howl that puts any doubt in the hunter's mind to rest. The Diablos prepares another charge to close the distance between it and the hunter, who draws their weapon; and the hunt begins. Rage and Tired States 'Rage State: '''Diablos's eyes will become bloodshot and steam will rise from its mouth and nostrils. Its charges become faster and cause more damage. '''Tired State: '''Diablos will drool and can no longer skid to a stop after a charge, instead falling over or simply slowing to a crawl. It will eat from a cactus patch to recover its stamina. Breakable Parts/Damage Effectiveness * Horns (x2) * Right Wing (x1) * Left Wing (x1) * Back (x1) * Tail (Severable) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Horns = ★ cutting, ★ impact, ✖ shot * Head = ★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★ shot * Bnck = ★ cutting, ★ impact, ★ shot * Underside = ★★★ cutting, ★★★ impact, ★★ shot * Forelegs = ★★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★★ shot * Hindlegs = ★ cutting, ★ impact, ★★ shot * Tail = ★ cutting, ★★ impact, ★ shot Element Effectiveness * Fire = ✖ * Water = ★★ * Thunder = ★ * Ice = ★★★ * Dragon = ★★ * Earth = ✖ * Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ★★★ * Paralysis = ✖ * Blast = ★★ * Stun = ★ Shiny Item Drops Material Items * Wyvern Tear, Diablos Ridge(Low Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Diablos Ridge+ (High Rank) * Large Wyvern Tear, Diablos Cortex (G-Rank) Slinger Ammo Thorn Pod Abilities Diablos have no elemental abilities and no toxins to inflict debilitating statuses. Aside from their loud howl, which can stun aggressors, their only ability is their brute strength: but in many cases, that is more than enough. Their powerful limbs and front-heavy body allow them to charge with devastating momentum, which is only amplified by their mighty horns. A Diablos's charge can crack boulders and send smaller creatures flying. Diablos also possess strong forelimbs which can be used to trample and stomp smaller threats to death. Of less impressive stature but no less might is the Diablos's tail. Shaped a bit like a combination of an ax and a mace, it uses this tail both to strike at other monsters and to shatter stone. When slammed against the ground with enough force, it can even cause a small tremor--and in areas where the ground is soft, a Diablos's tail can crack it open entirely, leaving a sinkhole. Mounts Diablos can be mounted on its head, back, and tail. During a mount, it will charge at high speed to throw the hunter off its body, as well as slam its head, body, or tail into environmental obstacles to cause them to lose their footing. Falling off a Diablos can leave a hunter open to a deadly trampling. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Infraorder: Ceratopsia * Family: Diabloceratinae * Genus: Diabloceratoides * Species: D. crassicornis The Diablos species seen on the Lost Continent is a closely related genus to the Diablos species seen in the New and Old Worlds. Habitat Range Diablos have been observed in the Redrock Canyon and Blasted Desert areas of the Lost Continent. Ecological Niche The Diablos is mainly an herbivore. It feeds on several different types of vegetation, but its favorite food appears to be giant cacti. These can reach up to 12 feet tall. Food is rare in their arid habitat, leading them into frequent territorial disputes with other herbivores and other members of their kind. Their main rivals for food and resources are other Diablos and their close relatives Monoblos. Encounters between Monoblos and Diablos usually end with the Monoblos badly if not fatally wounded by its larger, stronger relative. Though not a frequently documented event as it seems to occur mostly out of desperation and low food supply, some Diablos will attack and eat Hermitaur. Diablos are the uncontested master of most of the Lost Continent's deserts. Only threatened by Elder Dragons, powerful invading monsters, and especially strong Deviants, they are otherwise the strongest monsters in their natural habitats. Despite being mostly herbivores, they are the dominant monsters in the Blasted Desert and Redrock Canyon. Their underground dens, which are typically dug by Nibelsnarf, are given a wide berth by most creatures. The only challengers who could seriously harm a Diablos are Deviljho, Rajang, Bazelgeuse, Tirrraukronus, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Diablos's most useful--and most noticeable--adaptations are its horns. While they are formidable weapons, they serve other purposes as well--such as competing with other Diablos in contests for mates and/or territory and attracting mates. A Diablos's horns wear down constantly, and the desert winds and blowing sand erode them, giving them a rugged, rock-like texture. Diablos tend to sharpen their horns against rocks to prevent them from dulling. These horns dramatically increase the weight of its head, and as such Diablos has thick neck muscles and a strong, broad upper torso to hold up its heavy skull. An ax-like club on its tail, which is powerful enough to smash through solid stone, also serves as a counterbalance for the skull. Diablos's tusks and forelimbs also allow the monster to dig. Though not nearly as effective of a burrower as the winged Diablos seen in the Old and New World, it is still capable of creating a hole large enough for it to comfortably lie down in. Due to this ability, Diablos tend to sleep at least partially buried in the sand to avoid the cold nights of the desert. Behavior Despite their herbivorous nature, Diablos are infamously territorial. They are violent not only toward other monsters, but each other, and the clashing horns of two dueling Diablos can echo for miles. The only time two adult Diablos will tolerate each other's presence is when a female in heat comes to mate with a male--after this, they quickly part ways and the female lays her eggs. The female raises her clutch of young without influence from the male, leaving them to survive alone when they begin to enter an adolescent growth spurt. Theme Notes * Diablos's revamp came about from a desire to base it more closely on a ''Triceratops ''without losing its essential nature. * The removal of its burrowing attacks and the addition of new mechanics that made its charge and tail attacks more dangerous came from a desire to make its fight less frustrating, but more challenging, and also to properly showcase its weight and size. Category:Monster Creation Category:Revamp Category:Stun Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:6 Star Level Monster